Just one night or
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Season 4... Tout est calme à Mystic Falls ! Rebekah organise une fête chez elle. Kol demande à Elena d'être sa petite amie pendant une soirée afin de tenir éloignée toutes filles qui seraient susceptible de s'intéresser à lui. Elena accepte, mais jusqu'où ce petit jeu va-t-il les mener ? Parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Just one night or...**

_**Mystic High !**_

**A la pause du midi, Elena sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre, prit la mini-glacière qui y était disposé et entra dans la voiture quand...**

_« Elena... »_

**Elle se retourna et vit Kol.**

« T'es pas inscrit au lycée, si ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je voulais te parler! » répondit-il.

« D'accord, entre dans la voiture, on sera à l'abri des regards. » dit-elle en s'installant derrière le volant.

**Elle referma la portière, et Kol s'installa sur le côté passager. Elena en profita pour rattacher ses cheveux avec une pince, ouvrit la glacière et en sortit une poche de sang, qu'elle décapuchonna et en aspira une longue gorgée.**

« T'en veux? » demanda-t-elle à Kol.

« Non merci, je me suis nourri ! » répondit-il.

« Je vais arrêter de devoir me nourrir autant ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Ça va prendre du temps, mais ça viendra. » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord, euh, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » dit-elle.

« T'es au courant de la petite fête qu'organise ma sœur demain à la maison ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. » dit-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un énorme service et je te serai redevable à vie si t'accepte ! » commença-t-il à dire.

**Elena se retint de rire et dit :**

« C'est quoi ce service ? »

« T'es la seule à qui je peux demander ça. Bonnie s'est remit avec ton frère, et si j'approche Caroline je risque de me retrouver à nouveau dans un cercueil ! » dit-il.

« Kol ! » fit Elena, à moitié amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je veux que tu viennes à la fête de ma sœur et faire semblant d'être ma petite amie afin que toutes ces humaines ne viennent pas me sauter dessus! »

« T'es désespéré à ce point là ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie Elena ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu viens à la soirée, et tu restes avec moi pour empêcher les autres de me draguer, je ne suis pas trop branché adolescente, surtout celles de cette ville ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Elena se mit à rire, avant de se reprendre et de dire :**

« On devra s'embrasser ? »

« Seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité, à moins que tu veux qu'on se bécote toute la soirée, moi ça me gênerait pas ! » dit-il avec son air taquin.

« Ouais je m'en doute ! » sourit-elle.

« Alors, t'es d'accord pour m'aider? » demanda-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu me demanderas tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit-il.

« D'accord, je suis partante ! » accepta-t-elle.

« T'es la meilleure ! » dit-il en la regardant. « Euh, assure-toi juste que tes deux gorilles ne s'en mêlent pas ! »

« Ils ne sauront rien, et de toute façon j'en ai choisis aucun des deux donc je fais ce que je veux, et j'irais à cette fête avec toi et on restera ensemble toute la soirée ! » dit-elle.

« Hum, ça veut dire que je pourrais tenter ma chance alors... » susurra-t-il.

**Elena éclata de rire, suivit de Kol.**

« Merci Elena, et, habille-toi sexy parce que, même si tu l'es déjà, je veux qu'on sache que ma copine est une vraie bombe ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « A demain ! »

**Il sortit de la voiture, et s'éclipsa rapidement. De son côté, Elena continuait de siroter sa poche de sang, étanchant sa soif, et repensa à la proposition de Kol qu'elle venait d'accepter. Il était beau, charmeur, rieur, et elle était sûre de passer une bonne soirée. Après tout, elle était vampire et célibataire, elle pouvait donc s'amuser en flirtant avec lui, même si c'était pour faire semblant et puis, tout peut arriver durant une soirée !**

**Le lendemain, après la dernière heure de cours, Elena et Caroline marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs du lycée.**

« Non, il t'a vraiment demandé ça et t'as accepté ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête, on aurait cru qu'il allait péter les plombs si je disais non ! » dit Elena.

« Donc t'as fais ça par pitié! » dit Caroline.

« Bien sûr que non ! » réfuta Elena. « J'ai fais ça pour lui rendre service et aussi parce que ça peut être marrant! »

« Marrant ? » répéta Caroline.

« Oui, depuis que je suis devenue un vampire j'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de m'amuser, et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien m'arriver dans une fête pleins d'humains alors que je serai au bras d'un vampire âgé de mille ans pour m'aider ? » exposa Elena.

« Vu sous cet angle! » fit Caroline.

_« Bonjour les filles ! »_

**Elles se stoppèrent devant Rebekah.**

« Salut ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« Vous venez à ma fête ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, moi je serai là ! » répondit Elena.

« Ouais, Kol nous a expliqué votre petit arrangement, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Je vais venir aussi je, je dois parler à Klaus ! » dit Caroline.

« Juste parler ? » arqua Rebekah.

« Oui, juste parler ! » dit Caroline.

« Bien sûr, comme hier soir où je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi très tard ! » dit Rebekah, fière de son effet. « A ce soir les filles ! »

**Et elle repartit. Elena regarda Caroline, la bouche grande ouverte.**

« Toi et Klaus ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'il a retrouvé son corps ! » dit Caroline avant de sortir du lycée.

**Elena sur ses talons, la jeune fille se dirigea à sa voiture mais Elena l'arrêta.**

« Hey, je ne te jette pas la pierre, ok ? » la rassura Elena. « Tu fais ce que tu veux mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Et comment s'est arrivé ? »

"Et bien, après que Bonnie eut inversé le sort et que Klaus et Tyler sont retournés dans leurs corps, Nik a été là pour moi quand j'ai su pour Tyler et l'autre pouffe d'Hayley, et de fil en aiguille, on a commencé à se voir de plus en plus et, maintenant on est ensemble mais on le dit à personne parce qu'une fois que j'ai mon diplôme on quitte Mystic Falls ! » expliqua Caroline.

« D'accord, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler ! » dit Elena.

« Je suis désolé ! » geignit Caroline.

« Tu vas te rattraper ! » dit Elena.

« Comment ? » demanda Caroline.

« En m'aidant à trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir, et aussi pour rendre toutes ces filles jalouses quand elles vont me voir au bras de Kol ! » répondit Elena.

**Complices, elles montèrent chacune dans leurs voitures et firent route chez Elena.**

**Maison des Gilbert !**

**Après une heure à chercher la tenue idéale, Caroline était repartie chez elle pour se préparer. Elena, elle, passa sous la douche pendant vingt minutes. En sortant, une serviette autour du corps, elle s'appliqua une lotion pour la peau, _(les bonnes vieilles habitudes humaines sont toujours là) _se sécha les cheveux, les coiffa et se fit un chignon qu'elle attacha avec une barrette et des petites pinces. Ensuite, elle se maquilla, et enfila sa tenue pour la soirée. Des sous-vêtements noirs, un jean taille basse et moulant noir, ainsi qu'un dos-nu de la même couleur et une paire de bottes en cuir avec des talons assez haut. Parée pour faire la fête, elle prit son téléphone et vit un message qui venait de Kol :**

_**« Look on your doorstep ! »***_

**Avec sa vitesse, Elena atteignit le pas de sa porte, ouvrit, et ne vit rien aux alentours, avant de baisser les yeux et d'y voir une petite boîte. Elle la prit, et referma la porte avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Ouvrant la boîte, Elena y vit un écrin de taille moyenne et une petite carte.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? » dit-elle à voix haute en lisant la carte.

_**« You'll be amazing with it on you tonight !»****_

**Arquant les sourcils, Elena ouvrit l'écrin, et manqua de souffle à la vue d'un très beau collier en or serti d'un diamant. S'éclipsant à la salle de bain avec le collier, Elena mit le bijou autour de son cou, et observa son reflet quelques secondes, avant de sourire. Retournant à la cuisine, elle vida deux poches de sang afin d'être certaine de ne pas dérailler de la soirée, et à vingt heures pile, elle ferma sa maison à clé et, s'enfonçant dans les bois derrière chez elle, s'éclipsa à travers les arbres chez Rebekah... et Kol !**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Lorsqu'Elena arriva, elle remarqua la voiture de Matt et de Caroline. Entrant dans la maison gigantesque, Elena fut submergée par la musique, les reflux d'alcool et des cris joyeux des lycéens qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour depuis quatre ans. Cherchant Kol des yeux, elle tomba d'abord sur Rebekah et Matt, main dans la main.**

« Enfin t'es là ! » dit Rebekah. « Kol est sur le point de craquer ! »

« Où il est ? » demanda Elena.

**Rebekah lui montra le chemin d'un mouvement de bras, et Elena se faufila à travers la foule, et, sans se l'expliquer, ressentit une légère pointe de colère et de jalousie en voyant trois filles agglutinées autour de Kol, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas les tuer. S'approchant d'eux, Elena interrompit le flot de parole des filles et leur dit, tout en enroulant un bras autour de Kol :**

« Désolé les filles, mais il est prit ! »

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de leur dire ! » fit Kol, collant Elena contre lui.

« Je me suis pas trop faite attendre j'espère ? » dit Elena.

« Tu es là alors, ça n'a pas d'importance ! » dit Kol.

**Sentant le regard des filles sur eux, Elena les surprit, et elles et Kol, et posa sa bouche sur celle du vampire. C'était un baiser rapide. Furtif. Mais un baiser tout de même auquel Kol répondit aussi furtivement. Sans un regard pour les filles, Elena prit Kol par la main et l'entraîna loin de ces greluches. Devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, Elena dit :**

« Et si, on prenait de quoi boire et qu'on allait ailleurs ? Rien que toi et moi ? »

_« Certainement pas ! »_

**Elena regarda dans la direction de la voix, tout près d'eux...**

« Damon ? » s'ahurit-elle.

« Comment t'as su qu'elle venait ? » demanda Kol.

« J'ai pas à te répondre, je suis venu chercher Elena ! » dit Damon.

« Je suis venue ici de mon plein gré, pour boire et pour m'amuser comme tous les adolescents normaux de cette ville ! » dit Elena.

« T'oublie que tu peux déraper à n'importe quel moment ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Mais, Kol est là pour m'empêcher de faire un massacre, alors comme je ne suis ni ta sœur ni ta copine, tu vas faire comme Stefan et me foutre la paix ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Tu l'as entendu Salvatore ? Dégage, ou bien mon frère se fera un plaisir de te tuer ! » dit Rebekah, qui venait d'arriver.

« Oh toi la ferme espèce de garce ! » cracha Damon en jetant un œil à Rebekah.

« Hey ! » s'écria Matt.

**Rebekah esquissa un sourire, car Elena et Kol en avaient profités pour s'éclipser de la fête. Quand Damon s'en rendit compte, il jura et s'en alla. **

**Stoppant leur course folle au pont Wickery, Elena et Kol étaient en train de rire.**

« Wow, c'était génial ! » dit Elena.

« C'est clair ! » dit Kol, en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Elena enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et le laissa l'embrasser, mais comme elle plus tôt, ne s'attarda pas. Se détachant de lui, Elena grimpa habilement sur la rambarde du pont, fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka qu'ils avaient piqués avant de partir, et but une longue gorgée.**

« Je dois avouer qu'être un vampire c'est... exaltant ! » dit-elle avant de boire à nouveau.

**Kol la rejoignit et se tint debout devant elle, et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour boire à son tour.**

« T'es au courant pour ton frère et Caroline ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vu le sourire niais et la bonne humeur de Nik ces derniers temps, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il est amoureux ! » répondit-il.

« Tu vas quitter la ville toi aussi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« C'est possible, cette ville est... trop petite ! » dit-il. « Et toi ? »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être ! » haussa-t-elle.

« Si t'as besoin d'un camarade de route, tu me fais signe ! » proposa-t-il.

**Ils se passaient la bouteille d'alcool à tour de rôle, et bientôt Elena eut la tête qui tournait.**

« Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà soûl ? » s'amusa Kol.

« Un tout petit peu ! » hoqueta-t-elle en pressant son index et son pouce ensemble.

« Une bonne dose de sang t'aiderait à y voir clair ! » dit-il.

« Je ne me nourris pas d'humain ! » dit-elle en marchant le long de la rambarde en bois.

« C'est un tort ma jolie ! » dit-il en la regardant faire.

**Chaque fois qu'elle perdait et reprenait l'équilibre, Elena éclata de rire. Elle se sentait libre, et cette sensation était grisante. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, et, en croisant le regard de Kol sur elle, elle eut une petite idée. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et se laissa tomber en arrière sur la route. Sa chute fut amortie par deux bras qui l'avaient rattrapée. Le sourire aux lèvres, et l'esprit aussi embrumé que son cœur, Elena embrassa Kol, mais il l'arrêta et la remit sur ses jambes.**

« T'es soûl Elena, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est toi qu'a dit qu'on était ensemble ce soir... » souffla-t-elle.

« Uniquement quand on est entouré de monde, mais là nous sommes seuls ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ele... »

**Mais il fut coupé par sa bouche, qui fut contre la sienne avec force. Elena l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et l'avait embrassé. A force de résister, Kol finit par se lasser de résister et rendit son baiser à Elena, qui sourit. **

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! » chuchota-t-elle en entourant ses épaules.

« T'es bel et bien célibataire, hum ? » demanda-t-il.

« A cent pour cent ! » répondit-elle. « On peut faire ce qu'on veut ! »

« Absolument tout ? » souleva-t-il.

« Ça dépendra de toi beau gosse ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Cette fois, leurs langues se mêlèrent au baiser. Lui caressant le dos, Kol fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, puis plus bas, et lui toucha les fesses.**

« Doucement beau brun ! » le prévint-elle, la respiration haletante.

« On devrait retourner à la fête ! » suggéra-t-il.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Mais, Kol ne la laissa pas le quitter et il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, la faisant rire.**

« Accroche-toi bien ma beauté ! » lui dit-il.

**Il s'éclipsa dans la nuit, et regagna sa maison.**

**De retour à la fête, riant et restant main dans la main ou à chercher les lèvres de l'autre, Kol et Elena se faufilèrent entre la foule dansante du Manoir. Elena vit Matt et Rebekah, toujours l'un avec l'autre, et elle fut plus que surprise quand elle vit Matt embrasser Rebekah.**

_« C'est pas bien de fixer comme ça ! » lui fit la voix de Kol à son oreille._

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira à l'endroit où les boissons étaient disposées, mais Kol fit dévier leur trajectoire et l'entraîna à la cuisine déserte. Il ouvrit l'un des frigos et en sortit une poche de sang qu'il lança à Elena, qui la rattrapa facilement. Elle appuya ses coudes sur le plan de travail qui était au milieu de la cuisine, puis, déboucha la poche de sang et avala une grande gorgée, qui fit dissiper un peu l'alcool qu'elle avait dans l'organisme. Bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment soûle, son nouveau métabolisme l'en empêchait avant plusieurs verres, Elena repensa au retournement de situation de la soirée, et surtout de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ma foi, elle verrait bien jusqu'où ce petit jeu entre elle et Kol les mèneraient demain. Finissant de se nourrir, elle se redressa et buta contre quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un !**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Kol.

« Hum humm... » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on aille danser ? » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Et si tu me montrais plutôt ta chambre ? » dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« On trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper... » répondit-elle.

**Elena se sentit retournée. Mais retournée de chez retournée ! Elle avait envie de sauter sur Kol et de l'embrasser pendant des heures. Prenant la main d'Elena dans la sienne, Kol la fit sortir de la cuisine après avoir jeté les poches de sang à la poubelle, et traversa pour la énième fois la foule de ces adolescents et stupides humains qui dansaient et s'alcoolisaient. Matt et Rebekah étaient toujours ensemble, et Elena fit un petit clin d'œil à Matt, qui le lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur sa belle blonde.**

**Tout en gagnant les escaliers, Elena se collait à Kol et n'hésitait pas à jeter des regards meurtriers à n'importe quelle fille qui oserait le mater ou qui tenterait de s'approcher de lui. Une fois à l'étage, sans lâcher la main d'Elena, Kol se dirigea à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elena en fit le tour et s'extasia devant l'espace. La chambre de Kol était trois fois plus grande que la sienne.**

« Ta chambre est insonorisée ? » demanda-t-elle, à tout hasard.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas qu'on nous entende faire des bêtises ? » questionna-t-il en verrouillant la porte.

« Entre autre chose ! » dit-elle en allumant la chaîne hi-fi de Kol. « Voyons un peu ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! »

**Dès les premières notes, Elena augmenta le son et commença à bouger lentement. Elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux et enleva les petites pinces de sa coiffure, puis la barrette et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour faire reprendre leurs aspects longs à ses cheveux bruns. Elle posa les accessoires sur un meuble et se retourna vers Kol, qui sortait d'une pièce reliée à la chambre. Il s'approcha d'Elena, et, doucement, prit le collier qu'elle portait entre ses doigts.**

« Je savais qu'il t'irait à ravir ! » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Merci, il est vraiment magnifique ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**Elle enleva le collier et le posa à côté de ses accessoires à cheveux, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Kol et de l'embrasser pleinement. Kol la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son grand lit et s'allongea avec elle. Elena inversa les places et se retrouva sur lui. Collant son bassin au sien, elle lui sourit et attrapa les pans de son dos-nu pour se l'enlever, dévoilant un somptueux soutien-gorge noir sans bretelles.**

« Joli ! » fit remarquer Kol.

« Tu aimes ? » susurra Elena.

« Beaucoup, mais il va falloir l'enlever ! » dit-il.

« Tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles faire autre chose... » répondit-il.

**Elle fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Kol, qui gronda.**

« Ce sont tes nouvelles émotions qui parlent Elena... » lui dit-il.

« Et alors ? » arqua-t-elle. « C'est moi qui décide, et j'ai envie de me laisser aller, pour une fois ! »

**Elle passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Kol, et le lui enleva. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, et elle se délecta du contact de sa peau sous ses mains.**

« T'es assez bien foutu quand même ! » dit-elle.

« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Roulant sur le côté, Elena entreprit d'enlever ses bottes, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, puis, elle se leva, tout en déboutonnant son jean, qu'elle baissa légèrement, sur ses fesses, et se retourna pour lancer un petit regard aguicheur à Kol.**

« C'est la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant la pièce d'où il était sortit.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle s'en approcha, passant les mains dans son dos pour toucher l'attache de son soutien-gorge, et, tout en regardant Kol, le défit et le laissa tomber par terre, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Kol, un sourire niais aux lèvres, se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il entendit alors l'eau de la douche couler. Fronçant les sourcils, il appela :**

« Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_« T'as qu'à venir pour le savoir ! » lui répondit-elle._

**Ayant une petite idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain, Kol ôta ses chaussures et se précipita dans la salle d'eau. Dans la cabine de douche, à travers les parois en verre, il vit Elena, ruisselante d'eau. De plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Kol se déshabilla entièrement, et une fois nu, il entra à son tour dans la douche, et s'empressa d'embrasser Elena, après avoir refermé la porte de la douche derrière lui.**

« Tu te fais désirer toi... » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle lui prit la main droite, la porta à sa bouche et embrassa ses doigts d'une manière assez... sensuelle ! Kol se sentit de plus en plus mal, alors il stoppa Elena en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il fit ensuite dévier sa bouche sur sa nuque, descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, avant de plaquer sa tentatrice contre le mur de la douche, et ensuite, il fit descendre sa bouche encore plus bas, jusqu'à toucher sa féminité. Se laissant emporter par ce torrent d'émotion et de désir, Elena n'arrêta pas Kol lorsqu'il lui souleva une jambe, qu'il mit sur une de ses épaules. Quand Elena sentit la bouche de son nouvel amant se poser sur sa féminité, elle lâcha un son mi-grondement mi-gémissement !**

**Kol la goûta encore et encore. Il prit plusieurs fois son clitoris entre ses dents, donnant une petite pression ce qui accentua les gémissements d'Elena. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que d'un simple service d'une soirée il en résulterait... _ça_ ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait sous la douche avec elle, à lui faire des choses, et encore moins qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour. Mettant fin à sa cajolerie, Kol se remit sur ses jambes et captura la bouche d'Elena, avant de la soulever, de la plaquer contre la paroi vitrée de la douche, et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Elena eut son premier orgasme depuis... des lustres !**

**Après la douche - et l'amour - ils s'étaient enroulés dans des serviettes pour se sécher, mais quand Kol vit les courbes parfaites d'Elena dessinées par la serviette, il se rua sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il lui arracha la serviette, et, en un clin d'œil, ils étaient tous les deux nus sous les draps du grand lit de Kol. Il la pénétra une nouvelle fois, et fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou tout en remuant ses hanches. Elena se sentit se consumer de l'intérieur, et fit tout son possible pour étouffer ses gémissements qui devinrent de plus en plus... bruyants ! Kol revint à ses lèvres et attrapa la langue d'Elena entre elles. Elena fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux de Kol, referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et laissa libre cours à ses gémissements.**

**Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape, et les fasse dormir dans les bras de l'autre.**

**Quand Elena ouvrit les yeux, elle prit quelques instants pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Le souvenir de sa soirée et de la nuit passée avec Kol la fit sourire. En parlant de Kol, elle se retourna sans faire de bruit et le vit dormir profondément, allongé sur le dos. Essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Elena sortit du lit en silence, et enfila le t-shirt que Kol portait la veille, et remit sa culotte qui traînait par terre, avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. La maison était très silencieuse, alors, avec sa vitesse, elle gagna la cuisine, mais sursauta en voyant Klaus, assis sur une chaise, une tasse de sang dans la main, enfin, Elena se fia à son odeur et jugea que c'était du sang.**

« Toi et Kol ? » pouffa Klaus.

« Toi et Caroline ? » lui retourna Elena.

**L'hybride sourit en guise de réponse, et Elena ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une poche de sang.**

« Mais fais comme chez toi ! » la taquina Klaus.

« C'est ce que je fais, mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne me verras pas ici tous les matins. C'est exceptionnel ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ouais je sais... » dit-il. « Mais t'as déjà piqué les vêtements de Kol alors, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose... »

« Si on te pose la question, tu diras que t'en sais rien ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« COMPTE SUR MOI ! » lui cria-t-il.

**Elena remonta dans la chambre, et, quand elle entra dans la pièce, Kol se réveillait.**

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » lui dit-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

« Bonjour beau brun ! » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je te préférais sans tes vêtements ! » souffla-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était habillée.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je me balade toute nue dans ta maison alors que ton frère était dans la cuisine ? » demanda-t-elle, à moitié amusée.

« Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis... » rit-il. « Enfin, non je retire pas ce que j'ai dis, je veux te revoir toute nue ! »

**Elle se mit à rire, avant de terminer sa poche de sang. Ensuite, ils filèrent de nouveau sous la douche et firent l'amour encore une fois.**

**Ayant remit ses vêtements de la veille, Elena embrassa Kol sur le seuil de chez lui.**

« Merci pour cette soirée... » lui dit-elle.

« Merci d'avoir joué le jeu ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Elena sourit, mais intérieurement, elle ne souriait pas. Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'était juste pour une nuit !**

« Ecoute Elena, je risque de partir avant mon frère et ma sœur ! » lui apprit-il.

« Oh ! » fit-elle.

« J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir un jour... » dit-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

« On a l'éternité pour ça ! » dit-elle.

**Il sourit, puis, l'embrassa sur le front, et, quand ses lèvres quittèrent sa peau, Elena s'éclipsa.**

_**Six mois plus tard !**_

**Diplômes en poche ! Ça y est ! Terminé le lycée ! **

**Ruminant au bar du Mystic Grill, un verre de Tequila dans les mains, Elena enchaînait les verres, quand Caroline arriva.**

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit Elena. « T'es pas censé être avec Klaus ? »

« Je vais le retrouver justement ! » dit Caroline. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Et bien, il y a six mois Kol me demande de faire semblant d'être sa petite amie, j'accepte, on couche même ensemble plusieurs fois, et ensuite, une semaine après il part de la ville, sans même me dire au revoir, et me voilà en train de ruminer sur un garçon dont je n'aurais même pas dû tomber amoureuse ! » répondit Elena avant de vider son verre.

**Elle fit signe au barman de lui en resservir un autre.**

« Si t'es amoureuse de Kol, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le retrouver et lui dire que c'est avec lui que tu veux être ? » dit Caroline.

« D'une, faudrait que je sache où il est, et de deux, c'était juste un coup d'une nuit pour lui, comme pour moi ! » railla Elena.

« Ma chérie, il t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ! » lui dit Caroline.

**Sur le point de boire, Elena se figea, le verre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Reposant le verre sur le bar, Elena regarda son amie.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je tiens ça de Klaus, d'accord ? Kol est tombé amoureux de toi et c'est pour que tu puisses mener une vie sans problème qu'il est parti ! » répondit Caroline.

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » dit Elena.

« Je sais, alors fais tes valises, et mets le cap sur New-York, c'est là-bas qu'il est. » informa Caroline. « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! »

**L'esprit légèrement rouillé, Elena vida son verre d'une seule traite, et sortit du Mystic Grill. Il faisait nuit et la chaleur était quasi insupportable, même pour le vampire qu'était Elena.**

**Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva Stefan sur le pas de sa porte.**

« Stefan ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te parler ! » dit-il. « Je t'ai entendu, avec Caroline tout à l'heure ! »

« Oh ! » fit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, je te rassure. » dit-il.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Te dire au revoir, et te dire que je suis d'accord avec Caroline. » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu m'encourages à aller vers un autre ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que même si je le voulais, toi et moi ce ne sera plus comme avant. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je préfère te savoir heureuse avec Kol plutôt que mon frère... » exposa Stefan.

« Je ne ressens plus rien pour Damon, surtout depuis que mes souvenirs sont revenus ! » dit Elena.

« Peut-être ! » dit-il. « Allez, va retrouver Kol, et ne t'en fais pas pour Jeremy, je veillerais sur lui ! »

**Émue par ces paroles venant de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimée, Elena se blottit contre Stefan, qui referma ses bras sur elle.**

« Merci ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Pour réponse, il lui embrassa la tempe, et, une fois le câlin terminé, lui sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.**

_**New-York !**_

**La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment sur Big Apple. Kol marchait comme une âme en peine sur Broadway Avenue, où les humains faisaient la queue pour voir les comédies musicales à l'affiche des différents théâtres. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls, il ne pensait qu'à Elena. Elena ! Elena ! Elena ! Il n'avait qu'elle en tête ! Klaus l'avait traité d'abruti pour être parti, et Elijah s'était contenté de lui dire : _« Tu viens de faire une énorme erreur ! »_ Kol s'en était rendu compte un peu trop tard. Il était déjà à New-York lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Elena. L'image de la jeune fille le hantait. Quand il dormait, il voyait son visage, et les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il les revivait encore et encore. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres...**

_« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit mon vieux... Elle est loin... » se dit-il._

**Que faire ? Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure, et l'idée de rentrer à son appartement sur Manhattan le... démoralisait !**

_« Enfin je te trouve ! »_

**Il se figea ! Faisant volte-face, il la vit !**

« Elena ? »

« Salut ! » lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Salut ! » dit-il à son tour. « Comment... comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« C'est Caroline qui m'a dit où tu étais ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Le silence se fit entre eux pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient durer des minutes.**

« Tu ne m'as pas dis au revoir ! » dit Elena. « Pourquoi ? »

« A quoi ça aurait servit ? Toi et moi ce n'était que pour une nuit ! » dit-il.

« Au début c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai accepté de faire semblant d'être ta petite amie, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas ça Elena, je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal, j'en suis même l'exact opposé ! » renchérit-il. « T'aurais pas dû venir, toi et moi ça marchera jamais ! »

**Et il s'éclipsa à travers la population New-Yorkaise.**

**Il arriva à son appartement, et, au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, un courant d'air se fit derrière lui.**

« T'as vraiment cru que je viendrais sans prendre des renseignements ? » dit Elena.

« Pourquoi tu t'accroches Elena ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Parce que je t'aime, Kol, et parce qu'il est hors de question que tu décides pour moi ! » répondit-elle.

« Et si moi je ne t'aime pas ? » dit-il.

« Je te crois pas !" dit-elle.

**Kol soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'avait-il à lui offrir ?**

« Ecoute Elena, je ne suis pas, ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de sérieux. Je suis le p'tit dernier de la famille, alors je me conduis comme un gosse des fois, et je ne suis pas le genre à tomber amoureux, enfin, ça c'était avant de te rencontrer ! » commença-t-il à dire. « Mais je ne serai jamais Stefan... Je me sers des humains pour me nourrir, je fais tout ce qu'un vampire fait, même si j'évite de tuer depuis un moment... »

« Arrête, si tu crois que ça va me faire changer d'avis... » dit Elena.

« Elena... » fit-il, mais elle le coupa.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, que j'ai fais tout ce chemin pour rien et que t'as menti à ton frère en lui disant ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Dis-le moi en face et je partirais ! » tempêta-t-elle. « Une chose est sûre c'est que moi je ne pense qu'à toi depuis ce soir-là. Je pense encore et encore à ce qu'on a fait, et que tu ne viennes pas me dire adieu, ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Je me suis enfilé des dizaines de verres de Tequila après la remise de diplôme parce que le garçon que j'aimais était parti sans même un au revoir et j... »

**Elle fut coupée par la bouche de Kol, qui s'était emparé de la sienne avec force. Quand le baiser prit fin :**

« Je t'aime aussi, Elena ! »

« Tu te fais désirer toi... » dit-elle.

« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

« En me faisant l'amour ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ouvrant son appartement, il invita Elena à entrer et, une fois la porte verrouillée, Elena fut assise sur une table, le haut déchiré et la bouche de Kol sur son cou. Elle lui arracha ses vêtements à son tour, avant que leurs bouches ne se trouvent pour un baiser fougueux.**

« Hum… au Diable les préliminaires… » gronda Elena.

**Kol les éclipsa jusqu'à la chambre, et déshabilla entièrement Elena, avant d'entrer en elle. La jeune fille ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour les déshabiller tous les deux aussi vite, et inversa leurs places pour se retrouver aux commandes de leurs ébats. Six mois sans se voir c'était très long, et il leur semblait que c'était hier la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parcourus le corps de l'autre. Kol mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Elena pour comprimer le mouvement de vas et viens. Elle fut la première à atteindre l'orgasme, et Kol ne fut pas loin derrière elle, mais, à peine terminé, Kol reprit sa place de dominateur et donna des coups de reins plus violents, faisant crier Elena de pur plaisir et d'extase !**

**Le lendemain matin, Elena fut la première à se réveiller. Elle avait prit appuie sur son coude, et regardait son homme dormir. Il avait passé la nuit entière à faire l'amour. Dire qu'Elena était heureuse était... un doux euphémisme. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi comblée, épanouie, et c'était grâce à ce fabuleux vampire qui dormait auprès d'elle. Mais il dormait un peu trop à son goût. Qu'est-ce que Caroline lui avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, il faut savoir prendre le train en marche et devenir... entreprenante, surtout quand on voulait un câlin matinal.**

**Se mettant à la hauteur de son vampire, Elena se pencha sur sa bouche, et fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle le fit à trois reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne un grognement de la part de Kol. Au lieu de l'embrasser, comme il devait sans doute s'y attendre, elle porta ses lèvres sur son cou, s'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui. Elle fit courir sa langue sur sa peau, avant d'utiliser ses dents et de lui mordiller la carotide, l'oreille, et le lobe. Très vite, elle le sentit contre elle.**

« Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? » chuchota-t-il.

« On a six mois à rattraper ! » murmura-t-elle.

« On va être affamé si on passe la journée à faire l'amour ! » lui dit-il.

« Ce sera une bonne occasion pour toi de m'apprendre à mordre sans tuer... » susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Kol les fit rouler pour se retrouver sur elle, et il entra en elle avec douceur. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, leurs doigts se trouvèrent aussitôt, et Elena les entrelaça. Elle remonta une jambe le long de son corps, et Kol s'empressa de la caresser, mais Elena lui reprit la main pour la garder dans la sienne. Front contre front, la respiration haletante, Kol et Elena furent vite submergés par leur orgasme, mais Kol ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poursuivit ses pénétrations.**

**Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Kol fit visiter New-York à Elena. Il l'emmena même voir certains spectacles à Broadway. Trois mois durant, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle, et Elena se nourrissait directement d'un humain quand l'envie lui prenait.**

**Main dans la main, durant une belle soirée d'automne, ils se baladaient dans Central Park, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.**

« Hum qu'on est bien ici ! » se délecta Elena.

**Kol lui entoura les épaules et lui embrassa la tempe.**

« Kol ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Si je te demandais de m'emmener sur une île déserte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On y partirait dès demain matin ! » répondit-il.

**Oui, il l'emmènerait au bout du monde afin de la garder auprès de lui, et de la tenir à distance de tout ceux qui tenterait de les séparer. Elle était devenue son oxygène… **

**Elena le suivrait n'importe où si cela signifiait être avec lui pour toujours. Il était devenu son point d'ancrage…**

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

**Marchant pieds nus le long d'une plage de sable blanc de la Barbade, Elena laissa l'eau de la mer lui caresser les pieds, et une légère brise se faufila dans ses cheveux lâchés et sa robe de plage blanche. Revenant à la villa dans laquelle elle vivait, elle vit une silhouette plus que familière se dessiner sur la terrasse. **

**Vêtu d'un bermuda et d'une chemise beige qu'il n'avait pas fermée, Kol ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il plaça sur sa tête. Folle de joie, Elena se mit à courir dans sa direction, et il l'imita. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras en riant, et Kol la fit tourner avant de la poser sur ses jambes et de l'embrasser.**

« T'es enfin revenu... » dit Elena, qui ne cessait de le toucher.

« Tu m'as manqué ma chérie... » souffla-t-il en parsemant son visage de baisers.

« Tu devais rentrer y a trois jours... » bouda-t-elle.

« Je sais... » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Mais je devais voir quelqu'un d'urgence ! »

« Si c'est une fille, je vais de ce pas lui arracher le cœur... » gronda-t-elle.

« Oui, c'était une fille mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » dit-il.

« Ah bon ? Et qui est-elle ? » fulmina-t-elle.

« C'est une amie de Rebekah, et Klaus a fait appel à elle il y a cinq ans pour faire un cadeau à Caroline, ou plutôt... » commença-t-il à dire en fouillant dans la poche de son bermuda : « Une proposition ! »

**Il ouvrit un petit écrin en velours, et Elena sentit sa colère et sa jalousie s'envoler devant le bijou. Une bague, anneau doré, serti d'un magnifique diamant.**

« Ça fait dix ans maintenant, et je crois qu'il est temps de nous marier ! » dit Kol en mettant un genou à terre. « Elena Gilbert, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je te promets de m'assagir, enfin, un jour par mois! »

**Elle éclata de rire avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle lui tendit la main gauche, et il mit la bague à son annulaire.**

« Ça veut dire oui ? » demanda Kol.

« Ça veut dire oui ! » répondit Elena.

**Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils roulèrent sur le sable, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Elena faisait le grand saut en acceptant d'épouser Kol, mais qu'importe, elle était avec lui depuis dix ans, et durant cette décennie, la vie avait été plus que parfaite. Être un vampire avait un effet plus que bénéfique sur elle qui avait accepté totalement sa condition. Elle assumait pleinement et c'était grâce à cet homme qu'elle allait épouser !**

**Pour Kol, tout comme pour Elena, les prochaines décennies, voire les prochains siècles, s'annonçaient plus que prometteur, et ils étaient bien décidés à construire et à profiter de la vie ensemble et de leur bonheur !**

**« Look on your doorstep ! » : Regarde sur le pas de ta porte !**

**« You'll be amazing with it on you tonight ! » : Tu seras magnifique avec ça sur toi ce soir !**

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé cet O.S ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
**

**Aurélie !  
**

**Merci de me lire et d'être aussi nombreux à suivre mes histoires !  
**


End file.
